Kurayama Village
Welcome to the village of the dark mountain. A village located within the mountains, the player will receive a quest to come to Kurayama Village at total level 25. The only way to get to this village is by completing Ciar Normal Dungeon. If a player is lucky, there will be a pathway to Kurayama Village in the reward room of the dungeon. Or if a player wishes they can wait until Saturday to meet the NPC Hiroto in Ciar Dungeon's lobby. He will offer two ways to Kurayama Village for the player to choose from. One option is a dungeon pass for 1,500 gold that will guarentee the player will find their way to Kurayama Village. The other option is for 20,000 gold he will teleport the player to the village. An air of mystery surrounds the village, but there are a few things to do here. Shion and Tsubame offer part-time jobs to players, as well as there is a quest-line related to the village that can be completed here. Kurayama Village : Earning Shion's Favor General info: There is a small chance to gather a fertilized egg '''when gathering eggs from chickens. Upon receiving this egg, the player may choose to keep it to hatch it. In order to hatch it the player must craft an incubation scroll using either '''Potion Making '''or '''Handicraft. To obtain the incubation scroll materials, follow these steps: # Tsubame offers a PTJ (part-time job) starting at 11:00AM with a turn in time of 1:00PM. She will sometimes offer Blank Scrolls 'or '''Holy Flames ', both of which are needed to craft an incubation scroll. If given a choice between the two though : '''take the blank scroll. Holy flames can be obtained easier and in larger quantity from Corentin's PTJ (who is located in the Tara Cathedral). #* She will offer multiple part time job quests #** Collect 5 Bamboo Shoots #*** Located in the bamboo forest, one bamboo shoot patch only provides 3 shoots. It is easier to gather these in advance and have a stock ready to turn in. There is also a chance to obtain a shoot that can either contain a bamboo pearl, or a curse. If it is a curse, go to Tsubame with holy water and gold to have the curse removed. #** Hunt 5 Bamboo Foxes #** Hunt 5 Bamboo Snakes #** Hunt 5 Bamboo Wisps Once you collect the needed materials, craft the Incubation Scroll using: * 1 Blank Scroll * 1 Fire Elemental * 2 Holy Flame From there you will right click and use the Incubation Scroll to hatch the egg in your inventory * '''Note: '''You can NOT have multiple fertilized eggs in your inventory, else you will get an error message that no adequate item exists. The egg also can not be locked in your extra inventory tab You will receive a new egg, and seeds. You right click and use the egg to name your new pet chicken that (unfortunately) will inevitably die in 30 days. Once the chick grows up to an adult (1 week) you will receive a feather as well as a quest from Shion to earn her favor. You will need to hatch 4 more chicken eggs to bring Shion 5 chicken feathers. Once you complete this task though a new shop tab will open up. Allowing you to buy incubation scrolls, an item to save your chickens appearance and looks, and other chicken related items. mabinogi_2019_10_20_016.jpg|Hiroto at Ciar mabinogi_2019_10_20_017.jpg|Tsubame mabinogi_2019_10_20_018.jpg|Kurayama Weapons Shop Kenta mabinogi_2019_10_20_019.jpg|General Shop Shion mabinogi_2019_10_20_015.jpg|Village Chieftess Lady Yuuka